


You Had Your Chance

by GrimeyChandler



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Chaptered, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Father/Son Incest, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Minor Original Character(s), Nipple Play, POV Carl, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Slow Build, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Carl, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimeyChandler/pseuds/GrimeyChandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen year old Carl was waiting for his parents to pick him up from summer camp but they never came.  His parents missed their flight back home from Tampa to Atlanta so they couldn’t get him on time, so he waited at the camp with one of the adults.  </p><p>His parents never came.</p><p>And then the dead showed up.  </p><p>Four years later, Carl runs into his parents again and while they hope to just pick up where they left off, four years of feelings of abandonment, loneliness and distrust has made Carl unrecognizable, full of mistrust and hate.  It isn’t helped that his dad now has a new girlfriend name Michonne and his Mom has a new boyfriend name Shane, who together have a new baby.</p><p>*this is a work of pure fiction*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sat on the bench at the front of the camp, watching the dirt road, hoping for that familiar car to show up but it never did.  I already tried calling today but it didn’t go through like usual.  “Carl what do you want for lunch?” Andrew asked, walking up to me.  Andrew was one of the camp leaders and volunteered to stay with me until my parents came, we were the last two people at the camp.  

 

My parents sent me to a summer camp with horseback riding and archery and kayaking and stuff with a bunch of other kids and while it was fun, the camp was actually closed since summer was ending and everyone else went home last week.   I waited everyday for my parents with Andrew. 

 

But they never came.

 

The dead came to visit though a month later.  

 

4 years later 

 

I crouched as I moved through the woods quietly, Artemis walking next to me, completely silent; her white striped fur making her appear as if she was a ghost that floated through the trees, haunting the forest. Artemis was a white tiger I rescued from a small zoo three years ago, back when I used to wander around; I rescued her from geeks when she was a baby after her mother was torn apart trying to protect her. She was my best friend; while not totally tame, she wasn't completely wild either.  Artemis definitely wasn’t a house cat but she did like to lay with me while I slept and did like to be petted, sometimes, but everything was by her rules and she wasn’t afraid to swipe at you with her massive paws if you annoyed her or did something she didn’t like.  I named her after the goddess of the hunt and wilderness, it was fitting.  

 

I knocked my bow as I saw a small boar rummaging through the dead leaves on the forest floor.  I took careful aim with my bow and let the arrow a fly a split second before Artemis leaped at the boar. My arrow struck the boar in the shoulder and Artemis was on  the boar a moment later digging her claws and fangs into it.  I looked around nervously as the boar started squealing loudly, noise was a killer now a days.  Thankfully Artemis silenced the boar since she quickly killed it; I whistled as I started walking away and she followed, tightly clutching the boar and dragging it along; I didn’t try to get the boar back since Artemis got aggressive when food was involved.  

 

We walked through the woods quickly to avoid running into anything nasty; and it wasn’t long until we arrived at the cabin we were staying at.  Kicking the door lightly with my foot; my friend Eden, Ed, opened the door and smiled when he saw the boar being dragged by Artemis.  

 

“The hunter has returned!” he said loudly as I walked into the cabin, Eve and Louis turned to look at me with a smile “Great, I'm starving” Louis said as he threw a dead rabbit causing Artemis to follow the motion of the rabbit and left the boar on the ground.   “You’re going to have a nice birthday dinner Carl” Eve said as she helped Louis move the boar closer to the fire so Louis could start butchering it. .  

 

Eve and Eden were fraternal twins while Louis was their older half brother from the same mother.  Louis looked completely different than his half siblings.  Eden and Eve were very, very visually striking. They looked Middle Eastern from their father, their rich brown skin spoke to that, but they had bright green eyes, nearly the color of grass, and their hair was so blonde it very nearly looked white, platinum blonde.  I knew it wasn't dyed because Eve had her hair dyed black and her roots of her hair were showing white.  They were nineteen, a year older than I was while Louis was twenty five.  Louis was white but had darker skin than I did, he also shared the green eyes of his siblings but his hair was brown.  

 

The cabin where we were staying at was actually theirs, I stumbled across these three about two years ago and we’ve stuck together ever since; they accepted me into their little family almost immediately. W We’ve stayed here all that time, eating whatever we found around in the forest and using a nearby river and lake for water.  

 

The three of them were actually English from a town near London, and they were illegal immigrants.  Louis came here legally as a foreign student to study but he smuggled his younger siblings into the country by lying and making his school pay for two extra plane tickets and student visas to escape their abusive parents. I didn’t know what happened and I didn’t ask, just like they didn’t know everything that happened before I met them.  

 

“Happy birthday Carl” Ed said, giving me a small box with a smile, opening it up I saw a pair of scissors inside.  I looked at him and raised an eyebrow “I thought you can use a haircut since you haven’t had one in four years; your hair is starting to grow past your shoulders now” he said before bursting out laughing.  

 

I rolled my eyes but didn’t comment and I looked over at Artemis as she start huffing, making a deep throaty grunt as she paced around Louis. “I know, I know, give me a minute” Louis said as he was butchering the boar.  Artemis demanded to be fed first so Louis worked quickly to butcher the boar; since Artemis was so large she got most of the kill as we quickly learned that a fed tiger was a happy tiger and a happy tiger was a lot less dangerous.  Louis tossed the best of the meats to Eve so she could cook them before drying them and saving them for later; tonight we would eat berries, roots and acorns and save the meat for when we couldn’t find food.  

 

“Ed give Carl his real gift” Eve said as she put some roots and edible plants that I gathered earlier for our dinner using the basic survival skills that I learned four years ago.  Ed stood up and walked over to his room, he came back out with another box that smaller this time; when I opened it up it was a knife that also served as brass knuckles as the handle had four holes for my fingers.  

 

“Louis and I founded it a while ago, it’s about time you replaced that little switch blade you have, just be careful with it” Eve said.  “Thanks guys” I said, running my thumb along the flat part of the blade to test its sharpness.  “Just be careful with that” Louis said. “Yeah ok mom and dad” I joked.  Louis made a face but didn’t say anything and Eve didn’t even react.  

 

I really liked these people and it’s the only reason I stayed with them for so long.  Eve was very careful, almost overly so, but she has kept us from disaster more than once with her caution.  Louis always did what needed to be done, no matter what; from burning geek bodies to butchering animals to shoveling new latrines. Ed was...well he was Ed; he was silly and goofy and always optimistic; he can become serious though if the situation called for it and he could read people well, he knew that a group of people passing through weren't friendly and it gave us the advantage when they did finally try to attack us.  

 

Ed sat down next to me so our shoulders and were touching “Whenever you want your birthday present from me, just let me know” he whispered in my ear as he kissed my shoulder.  Eden wasn’t my boyfriend, more like friends with benefits; Eden and I got honry often so we just...relived stress together, sometimes. Unfortunately Louis wasn’t interested in an arrangement like that since he didn’t like guys that which made me disappointed; I always loved brunettes.   Eve wasn’t interested either which didn’t really affect me one way or the other since I preferred guys. 

 

I glanced at Ed and kissed him on the cheek before saying “Can we eat first?” Ed chuckled “Sure birthday boy”.  “So tell me something, you guys I’ve been curious how for a while now” I said, speaking up “How did you two get the name Eve and Eden but you’re named Louis?” “We had different fathers since our mother was a drunken whore” Louis said with a hint of anger in his voice. Louis hated his parents as much, if not more, than I hated mine.  

 

“Don’t talk about mom like that” Ed protested in a soft voice, not really standing up to Louis but still voicing his protest. “I remember when they were born, because of their white hair mom thought that they were two angels so they were given biblical names, no one told her though that Eve wasn’t a good person in the bible” Louis said, ignoring Ed “There were a lot of things no one told our mom, like you have to raise your kids not just give birth to them and not to force a six year old to look after babies”.  

 

“I understand; no one told my parents not to leave your kid at a summer camp with someone who would eventually try to rape them” I said darkly as I watched Artemis destroy the boar, eating everything from bones to meat to organs.  Louis shook his head and scoffed “People are assholes mate, maybe the world going to shite was a good thing, a chance for humanity to start over” he said instead of directly commenting on what I said.  “The only creatures that survive a dog eat dog world are wolves” Eve said.  “And tigers!” Ed added, his good mood instantly returning like it usually did.  

 

That night, I was on my back in my room just staring at nothing as Artemis groomed herself; I looked over as my door opened and Ed walked in.  When I didn’t say anything he walked over and sat on my bed with me; it was a ritual we established, Ed would always place the ball in my court and whatever I decided is what we did since I set the pace.  

 

He placed a hand on my thigh and I moved it to my dick with was quickly becoming hard under his palm. He pulled down my pants before taking them off completely and I closed my eyes and sighed as I felt his tongue and mouth settle on my balls while his hand slowly massaged my dick, running his thumb over the head through my foreskin.  

 

After a few moments, he spread my legs before lifting them a little I moaned softly as he spread my cheeks and licked.  I started pumping my dick as he licked and it didn’t take long before that familiar feeling came from my balls and spread through my body.  “Ed” I said and he immediately came up and placed his mouth on my dick; I took advantage of the fact that he didn’t have a gag reflex and placed my hands on his head as I started bucking my hips.  I bite my lip to keep quiet as I came powerfully, having my ass eaten was one of my weak points.  

 

Ed sat back on his knees and wiped his mouth “Happy birthday Carl” he said.  “That wasn’t fair” I said as he laid down next to me, resting his head on my chest.  “You didn’t like your birthday present?” he said before he kissed the side of my neck.  “I did” I said before I brought my hand to the front of his pants but he moved his hips away “Nah mate, tonight was all about you”.  

 

He turned over so his back was to me and I wrapped my arm around him “Good night Ed” I whispered before kissing the back of his neck.  “Good night, Love” he said back, he wasn’t saying he loved me I knew, it was the English way of saying sweetheart; although not specially meant only for lovers, and all of the three called me that from time to time.  Artemis moved to our feet and feel asleep there.   

 

Ed and I walked through the woods the next morning, allowing Artemis to hunt for her breakfast.  Artemis needed to eat constantly since large game, like the boar yesterday, was few and far between; she mainly lived on smaller prey like bobcats, opossums, coyotes, raccoons, muskrats, quails, fish and turtles which weren’t very filling to her at all.  

 

Even though Artemis ate a lot, she was worth it; she was very useful.  She could sense when geeks were nearby, whether through smell or hearing or what we didn’t know, but she was aware of geeks well before we ever were and kept us out of bad situations because of it.  She also kept us fed through her hunting, once she hunted and killed a bear that fed us all of us, even her, for two entire weeks. Last year when she injured her paw, we realized how important she was; Louis, Eden and I went hunting without her and came back completely empty handed which we've never done before as well as we ran into a gaggle, herd, of geeks. After those few days when she couldn't hunt because of her paw, all of us were convinced that she was a large part of why we were still alive. 

 

“You know I’ve been curious” Ed said as we watch Artemis stalk a rabbit “Why did you choose me instead of Eve?” he asked with a wiggle in his eyebrows that told me he was joking “Because you have a better butt” I said.  Ed laughed “I should have know you just wanted me for me bum” he said as he arched his back a little to show off his butt.  

 

I smacked it and he laughed again “Carl you’re a completely different person than you were three years ago, remember how we thought you were mute because you didn’t say anything for like three entire weeks?” he sighed “I missed those days, back when it was quiet and peaceful”.  I chuckled “Fine, then I’ll just go back to not saying anything”.  He turned around and hit my shoulder“Don’t you dare mate”.  I chuckled as Artemis came back with the limp rabbit in her jaws before she ate it in three minutes flat.  

 

The small mountain town were we going to was just a stop for campers and outdoors vacationers on their way deeper into the mountains and offered shops where they could restock on supplies or sleep in a real bed.  The town was tiny, it only had thirty seven homes and eight businesses; which the four of us have long since cleared out.  

 

Sometimes we would get lucky though and be able to hunt some coyotes as they poked through the town, which was the entire reason why we came here.    It was early afternoon when we arrived at the town since we left so early and we sat by the creek that flowed through the town to catch our breath.  “I wouldn’t mind living here” Ed said “You know before everything went to shite and the bloody dead started walking about”.  

 

I shrugged before I noticed something “Ed, has that car always been there?” I asked, pointing to the beaten up, dirty black car that I can’t remember ever seeing before.  “I...I don't think so” he finally said.  I stood up and looked around for Artemis who had wandered off, usually this wouldn’t be an issue but there if there were people here…

 

“Whistle Carl, she usually comes when you whistle” Ed said, reading my thoughts.  “If I do then the other people might hear me” I shot back. “Carl we need to leave, now, we don’t have a choice” Ed said. I knew he was right, folding my hands together in front of my mouth to try to muffle the sound the bit, I whistled into my hands.  “Alright now let's get the hell out of dodge” Ed said, picking up his backpack and heading back into the woods.  

 

“Carl?” I heard a male voice say to my right, the voice that I haven’t heard for four years, the voice that abandoned  me.  All the rage and anger that I thought I had buried, erupted to the surface and it became twice as strong as I heard a female voice say “Carl, oh my God”. I turned around and saw my parents standing there in pure shock.  “Carl don’t move” Rick, my dad, said quickly and behind me I heard Artemis's familiar growl.  “Oh now you’re concerned” I sneered as Artemis walked beside me before she growled and roared at them; they flinched and took several steps back, terrified of her.  

 

“Carl do you know these people?” I heard Ed say as he came with his gun drawn.  “Ed, these are my parents, the people that abandoned me four years ago”.  I nearly gasped as a man I’ve never seen before walked to my parents with a crying toddler maybe two or three, the way my mom reacted I knew it was hers.  

  
So I wasn't just abandoned, I was replaced. No wonder they never came back for me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ed and I sat on the ground across from my parents and that guy, who were also sitting.  Artemis mirrored what I felt; she was tense, her ears flat on her head, baring her teeth and growling every four seconds or so even though about twenty feet separated us.  Artemis didn’t like people but this was a strong reaction even from her especially since there was only three “strangers” and a baby.  

 

I don’t know why I stayed, morbid curiosity? Did I expect them to apologize? After three years I just assumed my parents were dead, it was easier than accepting the fact that I was left behind; but now seeing them in front of me with a new baby...It was strange though that my dad didn’t hold or even look at the baby; instead that guy and my mom did.  

 

“Who are you?” I finally just asked him since there was a tense, awkward silence.  “I’m Shane, I worked in the Atlanta police department...I was actually a friend of your dad's, the precinct worked with the sheriff's office a few times”. 

 

“Let’s talk about the elephant in the room Carl” Dad said “I want you to come back with us; your friend can come too.  We have a lot to talk about.” “We can talk right here” I said.  Dad stood up which caused Artemis to stand on her hind legs and snarl, after sitting back down he sighed “Carl we tried our best to go get you, we really did, but one shit storm happened after another and we just couldn’t”.  “So you gave up?” I asked 

 

“Ok wait that’s not fair Carl, your parents-” Shane started to say “I don't remember asking you” I said cutting him off “Why are you even here?” “He’s back up” Mom said “And that wasn’t very respectful”. “Nether is giving up on your child” I shot back. “We should go, if we wait much longer then we’ll be running the risk of the sun setting before we get back” Ed said. “The sun setting?” Dad asked, looking at the sun “We are you guys? You must be far from here”.  Instead of answering I stood up and Dad quickly asked “Will you come back?”

 

I stared him, unable to give him an answer. “Well we’ll stay here for a couple of days if you changed your mind” Mom said and Dad nodded. I started to walk away but turned as Mom said “Carl, before you go...can I get a hug?” I stayed where I was and when Mom took a couple of steps forward, Artemis snarled and she stopped; I turned back around and followed Ed into the woods.   

 

Ed and I walked in silence, the only sound was the crunching of leaves underfoot.  “Do you want to talk about what happened?” he asked softly.  “No.” I said shortly. “Alright mate well if you want to talk I’m-” he started saying “Who do they think they are?! They think they can just leave me for four years and then come back and we’ll just be a happy little family again?! Did they really expect that I’d just go with them?!” I ranted; Ed didn’t say anything, there wasn’t anything to say.  

 

Instead he just stopped walking and opened his arms to offer a hug; I sighed as we embraced, trying to calm this storm of emotions I felt.  I was happy my parents we were back and that they weren’t dead, happy that they actually remembered I existed but my happiness was completely overshadowed by the hurt I felt; my parents just gave up on me, left me for dead. 

 

“I’m going to go to the lake” I said after we kept walking for a while “Do you want me to go with you?” Ed asked.  “No, thanks” I said as I started walking in the direction of the lake.  “Carl don't do anything stupid” Ed called after me.  

 

I sat on a rock at the lake staring at the calm, rippling water as Artemis made a meal out of a turtle, using her massive jaws to crack open the shell.  I didn’t know what to do about my parents, one part of me just wanted them to go to the hell, but the other…I didn’t even know what I felt, I guess the closest description would be “hope”.    

 

When I went back to the cabin everyone glanced at me but didn’t say anything. I knew Ed told them and they were waiting for me to say something but I just walked passed them and into my room and stayed there for the rest of the night; alone with my thoughts.  

 

The next morning I was up even before the sun was; I didn’t sleep very much last night so I just decided to get up when I noticed that the sky was starting to become lighter.  I crept passed Louis who was soundly asleep in the living room as I walked out and made my way back to the town.  Since I left so early I actually arrived at the town well become noon, although I didn’t know the exact time since I didn’t have a watch or anything; we didn’t arrive as quickly as we could have since I wanted Artemis to be nice and fed to put her in the best mood. 

 

As we walked through the town, I stopped as I saw my dad sitting on a porch on a house looking in the direction where Ed and I was before but we came from a different direction this time since Artemis chased after a quail.  I studied him for a minute, he actually seem anxious and kept looking in that direction.  He looked the way I remembered four years ago, if a little thinner.   I walked up to him, but he was so distracted that he didn’t even notice me until I said “Hi”.  

 

“Carl” Dad said, standing up; he walked over to me before hesitating since Artemis was staring at him.  “Come say hi” I said “Walk slowly and let her sniff your hand” I said, placing a hand on her massive head.  Dad did as told and after she sniffed him, looked away; no longer seeing him as a threat, she even allowed him to touch her before she moved away.  “I don’t know what’s more amazing, the fact that you’re alive, the fact that you came back or the fact that you have him” Dad said.  “Her” I corrected Dad “Her name is Artemis”.  

 

“I missed you Carl” Dad said softly.  Without thinking about it I hugged my dad; it was strange that I was now just slightly shorter than he was and my face was buried in his shoulder rather than his chest.  “I love you Carl” Dad said softly in my ear.  

 

I shoved his chest as hard as I could, causing him to stumble away “Don't lie to me” I said, all that hurt bursting suddenly to the surface “If you love someone you don’t give up on them”.  “Carl I didn’t, I never gave up on you-” Dad started saying. “Just shut up!” I said loudly; Artemis, getting excited because of me, started snarling and pacing.  The others started to came out of the house, but Artemis charged at them and roared, chasing them back into the house; actually clawing at the wood of the door for a moment since she was so worked up.     

 

“It was a mistake to come here” I said softly “I don’t know what I expected” I sighed.  “You came because you want to see us as a family again” Dad said, standing up “Because we Grimes never give up and just like I never gave gave up on you, you haven’t given up on us either”.  “Can we ever become a family again though? I don't think we can, so much has changed” I admitted.  “We, at very least, can be in each other’s lives again Carl” Dad said “Maybe we’ll never go back to the way we were...but we could try.  Come back with us”.  

 

“Tell me truthfully, do you still love me?” I asked.  “I do Carl, I’ll do anything you want to prove it” he said “I know you're hurting and I know you wont forgive me overnight but I do love you, I always have and not knowing if you were alive or dead or cold or sick...it was hell for me”.   

 

-

 

“You’re joking” Louis said later that night “Carl you can’t seriously be thinking about going with them mate, you’re not a pillock”.  “They’re my family” I said.  “That doesn’t mean shite mate; they left you for dead, your dad said so himself” Louis said. I agreed with each and every word he said I didn’t even have a rebuttal.

 

“Well if you're leaving then we’re going with you” Louis said when it was clear I wouldn’t change my mind “Winter is coming in a couple of months and unlike the past years we don’t have nearly enough food stocked up; unfortunately Artemis is eating us out of house and home so we would have had to move on anyway.” Eve and Eden nodded.  Louis looked at everyone before sighing “Alright then let's pack all our things, tomorrow we’re moving out”.  

  
As Eden and Eve walked into their rooms, Louis walked up to me “Carl I’m telling you right now, whenever you want to break away from your family we can.  We’ve survived this long on our own we don't need to stick with them, especially if they make you...if they don’t make you feel welcome.  You're our brother know so we’ll all look out for each other”. “Am I still your brother even though I fuck Eden from time to time?” I asked, joking.  Louis chuckled “As long it's consensual I don't care who you sleep with” he joked before turning more serious “I’m serious though Carl we don’t have to stick with them alright?” I nodded and smiled “Thanks Louis”.  


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis watched as all of us packed everything worth taking but trying our best to travel light, making a small pile in the corner of the living room.  We had a small jeep that Louis kept covered in a tarp which we would drive to the mountain town instead of walking; he wanted to take the car so if we ever needed to leave my parent’s group we would have a vehicle.     
  


“Are we going to come back?” Eden asked as he looked at his rock collection “Cause I don’t want to leave these behind but obviously they can’t go with us either”.  “I think so, well I plan too once the world becomes better; I’ve always wanted to raise my kids here”  Louis answered “Just hide anything you don’t want stolen, since you can bet your arse some other bloke is going to break in here and ransack the place, if not just move in”.  

 

“I’ll hide my stuff under the fallen tree on the other side of the hill” Eden said “Do you guys want me to take anything else?” “Yeah if you can take these” Eve said, coming out with a small box “Your makeup box? Really?” Ed asked, opening the box to a collection of various nail polishes, mascara and other makeup items “I paid good money for those” was all Eve said. “You don’t even wear make up” Eden pointed out but she walked away.  

 

I sat with Artemis since I was already done packing, I didn’t have much in terms of possessions so I was actually ready to go last night.   She rested her massive head in my lap and allowed me to pet her as she made a contented hum in her throat, it wasn’t exactly a purr since she couldn’t purr but it was close.  

 

“Hey guys look what I found” Louis said as he pulled out a violin from a closet.  Eve and Eden both stared at Louis “I didn’t know you brought that” Eve finally said.  “I brought it over to sell it but just forgot about it” he said.  “And mom just let you leave with that? I find that hard to believe” Ed said.  Louis chuckled “She doesn’t know I took it”.  “What is it?” I asked as Artemis moved away to lay on the couch, not wanting anymore attention.  

 

“Our mother always claimed it was a Stradivarius, one of the six hundred and fifty instruments created by some legendary carpenter/musician guy back in history.  According to her it was worth a fortune so I took it in case I never needed money in a pinch” Louis said, handing me the violin and the bow, the stick separate from the violin that you rubbed against the violin strings to produce the sound.  

 

After tuning the violin I played a few notes before playing the simple “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star”.  “You never told us you could play” Eve said after I was done with the song. “My grandmother, Mercy, taught me how when I was younger” I said.  “We’re definitely taking this then” Louis said, taking the violin back.  “What? Why? It’s not useful at all, it won’t help us survive” I protested.  “You know what they say: Music soothes the savage beast” he said instead of answering me as he placed it on the corner of the room where we were organizing all the stuff we were going to take.   

 

“Alright everyone have everything? It’s going to be a long time until we come back and if you forget anything we can’t just stop at a store” Louis said as he turned the engine of the jeep as Eve and Eden loaded up the jeep while I wrestled with Artemis.  Artemis wasn’t interested in going in the back of the jeep like we planned where we would secure her with chains so she couldn’t jump out of the moving vehicle and injure herself or fall out when we drove over the rocky dirt roads in the mountain.   

 

Wether she didn’t like the smell of exhaust or the noise of the engine I didn’t know but Artemis wasn’t having any of it and was starting to get annoyed that I was trying to force to do something she didn’t want to do.  I tried everything I could think of bribery to corralling her, using the limbs of a lone walker as a fence since she avoided them.   Artemis, reaching the end of her rope, finally snarled at me and swiped at me with her paw, still keeping her claws sheathed; she wasn’t being aggressive but it was definitely a warning.  

 

“Carl it’s a lot easier to go around or even over a mountain than through it” Eve said as she and the other two watched  “She isn’t an idiot; let's start driving and acting like we’re going to leave her, she’ll get the idea”. “What if she doesn’t follow? Tigers are solitary animals and she could see this as her territory so she’ll stay” I said.  “We’ll cross that river when we reach it” she said. 

 

We did as Eve suggested, leaving a space in the back as well as leaving it open so Artemis can jump in and she watched as the car slowly started pulling away from her with all of us in it.  She got up to follow as she usually does and as she came closer Louis added a little more gas which made her in turn speed up to keep pace with us.  

 

We did this a few times until she was full on sprinting; finally as we started to pull away again she leaped onto the back of the jeep, causing the entire vehicle to bounce as she landed on the space we purposely left for her before she laid down, trying to catch her breath.  

 

“I told you” Eve said as I climbed onto the back with her and started to overlap chains on her body; she wouldn’t be literally tied down and she was still able to move but she wouldn’t be able to make any sudden movements like trying to leap out of the car or anything and the chains would catch her if she was jostled by a rough road.  “I’m glad you decided to come with us” I said before rubbing my forehead on her’s, she blew air in face as I pulled away as if to express annoyance which just made me chuckle.     
  


We were at the mountain town in about an hour or so and we were greeted  by my parents who were surprised when I pulled up with Louis and Eve since they never met them before.  “This is Louis and  Eve, you already met Eden and Artemis”.  “This is my dad Rick, my mom Lori...and that’s Shane and a baby” I said introducing everyone.  “Please don’t call me Lewis; my name is Louis, like the french pronunciation, since I know you Americans say everything wrong” Louis said chuckling, trying really hard to be friendly but wanting to make it crystal clear since it was one of his pet peeves.  

 

“So that’s why you speak like that, I was wondering why you got an accent” Dad said. I blink at him “I have an accent now?” “Just a small one, it's barely noticeable” Dad said “Anyway I’m glad to meet you all and I thank you for keeping my son safe”.  “Yes thank you so much” Mom nodded. 

 

“We’re not honestly going to take that wild animal with us are we?” Shane said, watching Artemis as she peed on the side of a house across the street.   “If she’s not going then I’m not either” I said immediately, she was my best friend to leave her behind was unthinkable; I definitely wasn’t going to leave her behind for people that have already hurt me before.  

 

“Rick she’s a huge safety risk” Shane said to my dad “We have a baby”.  Dad looked at Shane “We talked about this Shane”.  “There is a difference between talking about something and having it stare at you with three hundred pounds of muscle, fangs and claws” Shane shot back.  “We won’t stay with the rest of you anyway, she hates humans and she get anxious when around too many of us; that's why she’s hanging back” I said before looking over my shoulder at her as she lay on a porch across the street keeping a close eye on us.  

 

“They can stay in the barn” Mom offered. “Lori you can't agree with this!” Shane said.  “I want my son back Shane!” Mom snapped “And if he’ll go if the animal goes, then we need to take the animal with us; it has lived with these people for a long time, do you really think they would keep the animal around if it was dangerous?” 

 

“What are we going to feed it?” Shane said, switching tactics.  “The cattle” Rick said “If we start breeding them more often then it’ll work; not all of the cattle produce milk so we’ll start breeding them for beef”.  “She hunts too” I offered “She’ll feed herself most days if there are animals around”.  “We should really consult Glenn and Maggie before we bring a tiger to their farm” Shane sighed.   

 

“Are you guys ready to go then?” Dad asked.  “Can I talk to you for a moment?” Louis said to my Dad.  As they walked a little way, Mom called her hands together and said “Well we’re going to load the car then, I’m so happy you’re coming with us Carl”.  

 

“What did you say to him?” I asked as Louis came back to us as Dad went inside the house where mom and Shane went.  “Nothing just a chat, comparing the prices of tea” Louis answered, avoiding the question.  We didn’t wait long and as  they got their car loaded, we all got into our car also; Artemis was far more willing this time and when she realized what I wanted and she hopped onto the back of the jeep and laid down with little fuss.  

 

“We’ll be back to the farm in time for dinner” Dad said out of the car window.  Louis gave him a thumbs up and as Dad started driving, Louis followed them to our new home.  


	4. Chapter 4

****

Outside of the mountains, passed the foothills on the flatlands below the mountains. we arrived at a ranch. Pastures stretched for as far as the eye could see and in the middle was a lone farm house and a nearby barn; cattle dotted the horizon which immediately interested Artemis. “Don’t teach her that cattle are prey” Dad said as we got out of the car “We need to control how many there are and which ones can become meat”. I nodded “That shouldn’t be a problem, plus I don’t think she’ll try since she has never hunted anything so large; the bear she killed was young and still smallish”.

Dad nodded and pointed to the barn “Make yourselves comfortable there, soon I’ll get you for dinner and then you’ll meet everyone”.    We walked to the barn which was empty except for some hay bales and equipment; Artemis immediately investigated the place, sniffing all the nooks, crannies and corners carefully before going back outside and spraying the barn to mark it as her own.  

“Let’s sleep on the second story of his barn, I don’t like being on the ground since we don’t really have a way to lock the door” Eve said which we all nodded and climbed the ladder up.  “This could work” Ed said as Artemis joined us on the second floor using the hay bales as a set of stairs, the wood creaked under the addition of her weight but seemed sturdy enough.  

We started unpacking our things, each of us taking a separate part of the second story.  “We could move some hay up here, create walls for privacy” Ed said as he unrolled his sleeping bag.  “What, you don’t want to be able to see Carl rub one out at night?” Louis teased. “Not unless I’m the one doing the rubbing” Ed said.  “But seriously some privacy wasn’t be a bad thing” Eve said in a serious voice.   

We settled in and made our space a little more habitable by moving some equipment around and bringing hay up while keeping the “staircase” so Artemis can get up and down easily; by the time we were done the sun had set but it felt like a place where we could bunker down for a while, it was definitely warmer than the cabin.  

“So we should explore tomorrow, we ourselves need a plan B incase everything goes to shite; find a place where we could stash some supplies so we have something in case we need to leave here in a hurry and can’t grab our things” Louis said.  We all looked at Artemis as she suddenly whipped her head around and strained her ears in the direction of the door, a moment later we saw my dad enter the barn and looked around in confusion before he looked up and saw us “There you guys are, dinner is ready; we even prepared some chicken for your cat” he said. 

We followed him the farmhouse but Artemis stopped about thirty feet from it and groaned with her ears pressed against her head “What wrong with her” Dad asked. “You have come this far, but shall go no further. Job 38:11” Eve said instead of answering my dad.  “She doesn’t like people” I said, explaining Eve.  “Do you mind if we eat out here?” Louis said, I nodded “That’s a great idea, I wouldn’t mind a picnic out here” I said.  Dad looked at us for a moment before nodding and going inside.  

Four strangers came out with Dad, Mom and Shane, the baby was left inside.  Dad brought us food since he was the only one Artemis felt somewhat comfortable with but I was the one that actually gave her the raw chicken that would be her dinner since Dad didn’t want to get too close to her.  “Guys this is Glenn and his wife Maggie, this is actually their farm, that is Daryl and that is Michonne” Dad said before he introduced us to them. 

“I like your hair” Maggie said to Eden and Eve “Thanks...you’re really pretty” Eden said, awkward after so long of it just being the four of us.  “Yeah I’m a pretty lucky guy” Glenn said “But I think we should talk about your...furry friend” He said looking at Artemis who didn’t appreciate being stared at, she snarled around her mouthful of chicken.  “We have cattle, pigs and chickens on this ranch” Glenn said “Can you promise me that she/he/it won’t kill all of them?” “No, I can’t but I’ll try  my best to keep her from the pens and herds” I said. Glenn nodded “Thanks I appreciate it, the animals are kept over there” he said as he pointed to the opposite side of the ranch, away from the house and barn “So if you can keep her away from that area I’d be grateful”.  

The rest of the dinner was really silent and awkward, not only because we were so far apart, but because no one knew what to say to each other.  After Artemis was finished eating she decided to investigate the others cautiously but Daryl seemed to be the only one she liked, or at least approached with the least fear; she didn’t allow him to touch her though. “You’re a really pretty girl” he said, which just responded by flicking one of her ears before moving on.

The next morning I was out walking in the woods with Artemis; we, my friends and I, decided to have a look around the surrounding area to start planning the plan B that Louis was talking about.  I was picked to explore the north side since that would the farthest from the livestock. 

In the woods Artemis became excited, placing her nose on everything; she was definitely more at home among the trees than the wide open spaces of the ranch.  As we went deeper into the woods Artemis paused and looked to the side before grunting, it seems we weren’t alone but it wasn’t a stranger or a walker since her reaction wasn’t aggressive or overly cautious.  

I walked in the direction she grunted, thinking it was one of my friends but paused as I heard the voices of my Dad and Daryl. Artemis hung back as I crept forward and peeked from around a tree where the two men were standing close together talking, Daryl was leaning against a tree facing me but Dad had his back to me.  Daryl saw me and we made eye contact over Dad’s shoulder but since Dad had his back to me, he didn’t see me.  The two of them kept talking but I nearly gasped out as Dad suddenly brought his hand to the front of Daryl’s pant and groped him.  Daryl looked at me as it happened but didn’t stop my dad.  

He broke eye contact with me when my dad started undoing the button on his pants before sliding them down and getting on his knees.  Dad pulled out Daryl’s quickly hardening dick before saying a few words and then putting it in his mouth.  I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Dad was cheating on Mom...this was really hot though.  

I slid hand a down my pants to adjust my quickly hardening erection into a more comfortable position, as I did Daryl raised an eyebrow. As I adjusted myself I was surprised that I was already leaking precum, well not really surprised since this was so goddamn hot.  Another man using my dad, wow.  

I only meant to adjust myself but I soon found myself stroking my dick in my pants instead of just adjusting it.  Daryl watched and seemed to get more into the blow job as he started running his hands through Dad’s hair and pushing his face closer into his body so Dad would swallow more of his dick.  I dove back behind the tree as Artemis stepped on a twig and snapped it as she investigated a rabbit hole.

I ran back to the farm, my dick and balls aching but I dare didn’t pause or look behind me in case Dad and Daryl were right there.  Inside the barn I found Ed laying on his stomach I was so worked up that I didn’t even see what he was doing, he could have been asleep for all I noticed.  “Hey Carl - woah what are you doing?” he said as I suddenly pulled his pants down and reached over to him to his bag and pulled out the tube of lube he kept in there.  After spreading some of the lube on his hole and some of my dick I thrusted heavily into him; from the time I entered the barn to the time I entered him couldn’t have been more than fifteen seconds.  

“Shite, oh fuck” Ed gasped as I thrusted into him, arching his back so I could reach deeper “Goddamn Carl”.  I didn’t hear him though, I replayed that scene in my mind as I thrusted; I thought about  how Dad must have looked with another guy’s cock in his mouth, how he would look up as he sucked.  I closed my eyes and imagined as if I was Daryl and I started thrusted even harder, not really hearing Ed’s whimpers and gasps and exclamations; he clawed at the floor but arched his back even more, spurring me on.  

The fantasy I’m my mind shifted and suddenly it wasn’t Ed that was nearly screaming beneath but my dad.  I was so caught up in my sexual frenzy and lust that I didn’t even question it; I just thrusted harder and faster, until my balls were slapping Eden’s ass with how hard I was thrusting.  In my imagination I was fucking my dad, I didn’t last long once that fantasy took hold in my mind. I have never climaxed inside of Ed before but the orgasm I felt was so powerful that I couldn’t even move other than give a few more powerful thrusts as I emptied myself into him.   

I collapsed on top of Ed, the both of us absolutely drenched in sweat both of trying to catch our breath. When I started to pull out but Ed gasped “Slowly, slowly, slowly” he whined “You just literally destroyed me arse; where did that even come from? Not that I’m complaining, I’ve been begging you to do something like for this weeks”.    “I don’t know” I said, lying. Now that the haze of lust was lifted the only thing on my mind was

Am I attracted to my dad? What was even more confusing was that a small part of me was jealous of Daryl.  


	5. Chapter 5

I sat against the outside of the barn trying to figure out my thoughts while Artemis dozed off in the sun.  I kept my hands busy by making homemade arrows from some sticks that Eve found, they weren’t  _ nearly  _ as good as the real arrows I had but they were good enough to hunt small game with. My homemade arrows didn’t have any fletching, the ‘feathers’ at the end of the arrows usually made of plastic or whatever to help the arrow fly straight so the arrows I made were really inaccurate at any distance.  

 

As I worked on the arrows I saw Daryl and my Dad walk about of the woods together, Daryl and I made eye contact and he gave a knowing smirk that made me squirm and look away; Dad however, saw me as well and started to walk over.  When she heard his footsteps, Artemis raised her head and growled deep in her throat, perfectly mimicking how I felt as he approached.  

 

“Hey buddy” Dad said, stopping to where he was after Artemis growled at him “I’m glad you’re here, I think we need to talk”.    “You and Daryl are pretty close huh?” I said. Dad smiled and looked over at Daryl who was walking toward a little makeshift camp on the far side of the farm house “Yeah I guess we are, anyway c’mon I want to properly introduce you to someone.” 

 

I got up and followed Dad who walked up to that black woman, Michonne, who was taking care of some horses, when she saw us she walked over.  “You met Michonne last night, Carl” Dad said as he stood next to her “But there was something that we didn’t tell you” behind me I heard Artemis snarl; turning around I saw Mom and Shane, holding the baby, walking toward us.  

 

“We...a lot has changed over the four years we’ve been separated Carl, not just you...but also us” Dad said, glancing at Mom.  Michonne placed an encouraging hand on my Dad’s back; Dad looked at her before glancing at Mom again and then Shane and the baby.  Dad took a deep breath “Carl...your mother and I are seperated, I’m with Michonne now and your mother is with Shane...that baby is Shane’s not mine.” I stood there, stunned. “What?” I finally managed to say.  “Lots of things happened while we were on the road Carl” Mom said “We just grew apart”.  

I stared at everyone before turning on my wheel and stomping away: furious, hurt, betrayed. Behind me I heard my Dad say “Carl, we can talk about this” a moment before I felt his hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from  him and hit his hand away “Don’t touch me Rick” I snarled.  Dad blinked before his eyebrows furrowed “Don’t call me Rick, Carl, I am your father and still deserve a certain amount of respect since-.” 

 

“You’ve always said respect is earned not given  _ Rick _ , and you have none of mine anymore.  You had one job, to keep our family together...and you failed miserably...you don't deserve to be called a dad anymore” I said before running to the woods, not wanting anyone to see me cry.  I wanted us so desperately to be a family again, and that was never going to happen. My family was killed by the biters.

 

I sat near a creek, hugging my knees to my chest while Artemis laid next to me. I took everything I had to not cry.    “I don’t even know why I’m upset” I said as I placed a hand on Artemis's shoulder, petting her “Just a few days ago I was completely accepting of the fact that my family would never be a family again...and now I’m here crying over it” I said to her.  I stayed there for a while until I was able to suppress my emotions before getting up and walking back to the barn.   

 

When I arrived back at the farm, I saw Rick start to walk over as he was standing in front of the farm house but when I got inside the barn, I closed the door after Artemis entered.  Inside my friends were sitting around sharing a large can of beans.  Eden sat on the edge of a hay bale, keeping most of his rump off of it.  

 

I climbed the ladder to my friends and threw my arms around Louis, completely catching him by surprise.  “You’re the closest thing I have to a Dad now” I mumbled into his shoulder. I felt him wrap his arms around me after a moment “What happened?” he asked.  “My family doesn’t exist anymore” I said before explaining what happened. 

 

“Carl, do you want to leave, go somewhere else?” Louis asked after I was finished.  “Yes” I said without any hesitation.  “Alright then we’ll leave in two days alright? Let's spend tomorrow hunting to get a big stockpile of food for Artemis ok, cause the last thing we I want is to share a small car with a cranky tiger” I nodded and felt Eve and Eden wrap their armies around me in a group hug. 

 

I couldn’t sleep. I tossed and turned to much that Artemis decided to sleep on the ground floor rather than with me as she usually did.  I finally just got up and crawled over to the familiar sleeping shape. “Louis” I whispered as I poked him in the cheek.  He woke up and looked at me “Everything ok?” I nodded “I just can’t sleep.”

 

Louis moved over a little bit before opening his blanket, inviting me inside.  I crawled inside and he immediately wrapped an arm around my chest like we used to a couple of years ago when I had really bad nightmares.  Louis was different than Ed, since Louis’s hand stayed on my chest as he spooned me instead of trying to grab a handful of dick or ass like Ed did.  

 

“Good night Carl” Louis said to the back of my neck “And don’t worry about your parents, we’re your family now”.  I was so emotionally spent that I couldn’t even react to that even though my heart swelled up. I turned over and cuddled into his chest “Thanks Lou” I said into his bare chest since he wasn’t wearing a shirt.  

  
“You’re as much my family as Ed and Eve are alright? Don’t forget that” he said before he kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around my back to allow me to cuddle closer “Now try to get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow and who knows when the next time that we’ll have decent sleep without having to worry about biters.”


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up when the sun was starting to shine through the holes in the barn, looking around it seemed I was the last one up.  As I sat up though, I heard Louis talking to himself so I changed into some clean clothes and found Louis sitting outside of the barn with Artemis as he looked over a map.  

 

“So big girl I was thinking we head to this little town here” he said pointing to a spot on the map “Carl’s folks have probably picked it clean but I’m thinking we can get some more food for you: I bet you we can find some stray dogs or feral cats among the houses. After that, we’ll follow this stream and see where it takes us, hopefully to a nice lake or something full of fish we can stay at for a year or so until we can go back to the cabin.  All water eventually ends up in a lake or the ocean”

 

“That’s a good plan” I said as I walked toward them.  “I try my best” Louis said with a grin “You ready to go hunt?  Eve and Ed already left.” I nodded and he handed me my bow before we started into the woods.  A little ways inside the woods we found Daryl sitting on a rock, smoking, as we approached he turned to us “So you guy’s leaving huh” he said “the Wonder Twins told me; I think you’re making a huge mistake.” “I don't remember asking” I snapped. 

 

“Carl you and your friends have been hiding in the mountains; you haven’t seen what we have. I get your mad at your parents, but stay here. Stay in the barn and that side of the farm and your parents will leave you alone” Daryl said.  “That's not good enough" was all I said before taking a couple of steps away.  “Carl your dad still loves you” Daryl said “Your mom too, but your dad...you were the only reason he kept going, he was looking for you and never stopped.” 

 

“And on the way I guess he found you and Michonne too huh?” I said turning back around to glare at him. “Is that what this is about? Carl look I’m sorry alright...if it’ll make you stay when I won’t see him anymore” Daryl said. I blinked at him “Why are you offering that?” Daryl looked away “Because I’m afraid that if you walk away, Rick won’t find a reason to live anymore.” “Yeah well...he had his chance.” I said before turning and walking away into the woods.  

 

Louis and I walked in silence, I thought about what Daryl said but I was too hurt and angry to admit that what he said struck a cord.  “Louis what would you do?” I finally asked.  “Carl let me ask you something: if you walk away will you regret it?” he asked. “Yes” I said without thinking about it. “Then there is your answer” Louis said.  

 

After we walked for a bit more, I brushed my hand over Louis’s firm round ass but he just brushed my hand away “I’m afraid that sex won’t be able to solve this problem.” “What are you talking about?” I asked. “I know you Carl, whenever you get emotional or whatever you always turn to sex. Like yesterday, for example, or the fact that you always slept with Ed the nights that we talked about your family, or the night after that guy got killed by biters down by the gas station in the mountains. Ed and Eve and maybe you haven’t noticed but I have. It's alright through, some people turn to drugs, others to alcohol, you just use sex...but changing the subject, think you can shoot that rabbit from this angle?”

 

Louis dropped the conversation and we hunted for most of the morning, talking about other things, getting quite a bit of small game like rabbits and turtles. When we walked back to the farm I saw Rick talking with Glenn and after glancing at Louis, I started walking towards them.  I waved at my mom who seemed to be having a picnic with Judith nearby.  

 

“I’ll leave you two alone” Glenn said as I approached him and Rick.   “Carl” Rick breathed, relief heavily in his voice. “I...I don’t know what to do anymore” I said “I have so much anger and whenever I look at you I just want to shout at you and hit you”. “Carl I’ll do anything you want, I don't care if you don't love me anymore as your father but...I would still like to be a part of your life” Rick said.  

 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mom go back inside the house so I said “And there isn’t any way that you and mom get back together huh? Because of Shane’s baby?” I turned to look at the baby and my blood ran cold. Artemis was standing over Judith, sniffing the baby.

 

“Dad, quick, get me some meat” I said before I got on my knees “Girl, hey Artemis, come here”  I said before I started making kissing noises; the tiger looked over but didn’t move.  Dad tossed a packet of beef jerky from the front of the house and I opened it “Girl, look what I got, you want some?” Artemis lip curled and she stretched her neck toward me as the scent of the jerky reached her; she wasn’t snarling I knew, cats had an organ at the top of their mouth that could also smell, like a second nose. From an outside perspective though she was snarling as she took a step toward me. 

 

“Get away from her!” Shane said, reaching inside to grab a shovel and running toward Artemis.  Artemis laid her ears back on her head and roared, her food aggression kicking in.  Shane swung the shovel at her but missed, unfortunately Artemis responded to Shane’s attack with one of her own and he fell over as Artemis lunged at him, claws extended.

 

Her claws tore through his clothing and skin easily and there was a horrible crunching noise as Shane tried to protect his face with an arm but Artemis got his arm in her jaws and easily broke the bones. I watched in horror before flinching as a gunshot rang out; Artemis, startled by the sudden loud noise, sprinted back to the barn leaving Shane screaming and bleeding. I looked over and saw that Rick had a gun pointed to the sky.  

 

Mom ran out of the house, screaming when she saw Shane’s limp bloody body.  “Rick why didn’t you shoot the animal?” Mom demanded through her tears.  “Lori, he’s still moving let’s get him inside” Maggie said grabbing the edge of the picnic blanket that was near by.  “I’m sorry” was all I could say.  


	7. Chapter 7

Rick’s POV

 

“I’m not sure if he’ll live or not; but if makes you feel any better the tiger didn’t actually try to kill him, she didn’t target his neck or vital organs or anything...if he dies it’ll be from blood loss and shock” Glenn said wiping his bloody hands on a cloth “I bandaged him up as best I could.”  

 

“Rick why didn’t you shoot the animal?” Lori asked again “You always have your gun.” “I just froze Lori” I said.  “You know what I think?” Lori said, walking a couple of steps closer to me “I think you were happy to see him get mauled and I think you didn’t shoot the animal because at that moment you chose Carl over Shane and you knew that Carl would never forgive you if you hurt his pet.”  I was silent, she was right; it was an easy choice to make: my son over the man that my wife cheated on me with and fathered a daughter with her.

 

“I want that animal gone” Lori said to Glenn and Maggie “It’s dangerous, we overestimated the control Carl has over that animal”. “Carl had it under control before Shane scared the tiger.” I countered. “He’s right, I saw the whole thing” Daryl added “Plus she hasn’t killed any of the livestock, Carl kept his promise.” Lori turned to Michonne “What do you think?”

 

Michonne sighed “I think it’s dangerous to keep it around...so I agree with Lori.” “Lori wait a second, think about what you’re saying; if anything happens to that tiger we’ll be cut off from Carl, forever.  He has given me, us, another chance.” “Rick, Carl doesn’t want anything to do with us; can't you see that? I say we vote about letting that animal stay.” Glenn sighed “Yeah, I guess we can”.

 

I looked out the window where Carl’s friends were already loading up the jeep they arrived in, already guessing that we were discussing them leaving so they were already getting ready. His tiger sat nearby, watching everything, and at this moment it was difficult to imagine her attacking someone since Carl’s friends acted so relaxed around her. 

 

“If we chase off the tiger, Carl is going to follow it and I’m not letting my son get away from me again. If Carl goes I go too” I said. Glenn sighed “Then who votes that tiger leaves, knowing that Carl and then Rick will probably leave too?” Lori raised her hand followed by Maggie I closed my eyes in defeat as Michonne slowly raised her hand also. “This is messed up, Rick has done a lot for us” Daryl said.  “I’ll pack my stuff” I said before walking out of the room.

 

Carl’s POV

 

My friends and I packed as fast as we could, scared about some kind of revenge that Rick’s group would do us because of what happened to what’s-his-name.  “Idiots. Artemis isn’t dangerous; she just got freaked out. I’d attack that guy too if he came at me with a shovel” Louis said, placing a hand on her furry head as he passed her to grab some more of our things.  “At least we got some food for her, she should be fine for a couple of days” Eve said “Plus if the area around here is any sign, hunting shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

“I really hope you have a plan Lou” Ed said, throwing our sleeping bags into the jeep. “Yeah, I just didn’t plan for us to have to spend the night somewhere, but there is a town not too far from here where it should be safe to stay the night cause of Carl’s folks” Louis said walking out of the barn with his and Eve’s bags of clothes.  “Alright guys everyone have anything? Carl load up Artemis, you two check all the corners of the barn and let’s not forget anything alright” Louis said as he got into the driver’s seat and pulled out the map again but he looked up and sighed “Oh, here we go”.

 

I looked over and saw Rick walking towards us “Hey guys can I talk to you for a moment?” “We were just leaving” Louis said from the driver’s seat.  “I know, they want you gone because the tiger is too dangerous-” Rick said but I cut him off “She isn’t! She isn’t dangerous but she isn’t a house cat either” I said, angrily. “I know Carl, I can see that; I believe you...but the others want her gone” Rick said. “Well don’t worry we’re all leaving” I snorted. “Let me go with you” Rick said.

 

My friends and I stared at him. “What?” I finally managed to say. “Carl, I don’t want to give up on us” Rick said “I choose my son over these people.” I shook my head “I’m not your son anymore.” Rick sighed “Fine...can we be friends then? Or something? I’m not giving up on us.” 

 

“Louis is the leader, talk to him” I said before I started putting the chains on the back of the jeep, a storm of emotions raging in my chest.  When Louis glanced at me I slowly nodded and he said “Alright Rick, fine, but you do what I say alright? These people are my family, including Carl”. 

 

We waited as Rick packed this things, apparently Daryl was tagging along too.  We watched as Rick and Michonne said their goodbyes “Take this” she said, holding out a sheathed sword “You’ll need it more than I do, we both know how bad it is out there.” “And you’re still going to send us out” Daryl scoffed. 

  
“We’ll be back, once everything blows over we’ll be back” Rick said confidently, ignoring Daryl, he started to walk away but Michonne pressed the sheath into Rick’s chest and wouldn’t move until he took it. Rick and Daryl climbed into a pickup truck and nodded and Louis who started the jeep.  


	8. Chapter 8

We drove to the small town Louis chose and parked right outside of it.  Rick pulled up beside us and nodded “Yeah this is a good spot to sleep, there is usually only a few walkers here.” “You’ve been here before?” Eve asked. Rick nodded “Maggie’s father died here unfortunately, he refused to see walkers for what they are.”  “Let’s take a look around” Louis said, turning off the car and talking to us “Check all the houses, see if Carl’s folks left anything behind.”  

 

All of us get out of the cars and I undid the chains across the back, allowing Artemis to easily hop off the back; she seemed to be getting used to Rick to Daryl since she looked at them but didn’t really react anymore. I got out my bow and jerked my head to Eve who nodded and we walked down one of the streets before Lewis and Ed went down another and Rick and Daryl went down a third. 

 

“Are you ok with this?” Eve asked as we walked down the street toward the first house. “No...but...I don’t know Eve. I don’t know how I feel anymore” I said walking up the steps to the first house and half knocking an arrow to easily fire it if anything bad was inside. I turned as I heard Artemis snarl and a walker was shambling towards us, eyes locked on her. I pulled back my homemade arrow to my cheek and fired, the walker crumpled as I struck it between the eyes. 

 

“We really should something about her white fur, she really sticks out” Eve commented. “It wouldn’t have helped if she was the normal orange color” I pointed out before going inside “If anything it helps since a lot of houses are painted white.” “I’m just thinking we cover her with like blankets or bed sheets or something, especially if we head out into the woods.  There weren’t many biters in the mountains but I expect they’ll be more around here” Eve said, walking passed me head to the bedroom. “We’ll see, it’s not a bad idea” I admitted.

 

It was sunset when we finally looked through all of the houses, as to be expected we didn’t find much just a few cans that had been kicked under furniture or dropped.  We selected a house in the middle of the street, completely unremarkable from the houses around it.  The rooms however were too small for Artemis with all the furniture, she couldn’t turn around without knocking something over, so she and I would sleep in the fenced and hedged backyard. 

 

Rick did walked several laps around the backyard to make sure it was safe before nodding “If you want I can sleep here also to -” “No it’s ok” I said, cutting him off “Artemis hates walkers, she’ll warn the entire neighborhood if one gets really close”. Ed laughed “It's true, one day Eve and I were collecting berries about a mile or two away from the cabin and we could hear her roar.”

 

“Has she ever killed a walker?” Daryl asked. “No” I answered “She’ll run, there was one time when Louis and I got, like, ambushed by four walkers and she vanished into the woods for half an hour or so until she reappeared at the cabin. Louis and I searched the rest of the day though since we didn’t know she went back...looking back it’s a kind of funny story actually...but it wasn’t at the time.” “Carl was really upset” Eve nodded. “I’m sure it must have been hard for you” Rick said softly.

 

“Carl, maybe you should teach Rick and Daryl how to be safe around Artemis, if they’re going to be with us a while” Louis said. I nodded “Good idea. Artemis isn’t dangerous but you can't treat like a house cat either; I know I say that a lot but it's very true. Artemis will clearly tell if something is bothering her and will give a lot of warnings before she ever uses claws or fangs. Basic rule of thumb: if she wants attention, she’ll come to you. The easiest warning sign to recognize are her ears…”  I gave a lesson on Artemis's body language, the language my friends and I have had to learn the hard way over the years. As I taught though, Rick had such a look of pride on his face that I wasn’t able to meet his eyes; I felt like a liar for some reason

 

-

 

Ed helped me make a little camp in the backyard after dinner and as he unrolled my sleeping bag he leaned in and whispered “Daryl is kinda hot don’t you think?” I looked at him and raised my eyebrow “Are you going to try to seduce him?” “Think I can? I mean if I could just lick his biceps I’d be happy” Ed with a shit eating grin. “Go to bed Eden” I said, scoffing playfully.  “I don't want to share a room with Louis and Eve” Ed sighed “I mean Daryl gets a room all to himself...maybe I’ll check to see if he’s cold tonight.” I chuckled “You do you Ed, now leave me alone so I can go to sleep.” Ed rolled his eyes and stood up before walking inside the house, beyond him I could see Rick who insisted on taking the living room.

 

I took off my shirt before getting inside of my sleeping bag and I grunted in mild discomfort as Artemis placed her massive head on my stomach, using it as a pillow. I stared at the stars, the day’s insane events running through my mind but I looked over as I heard Rick say “Carl, if you need anything just wake me up ok?” I just nodded and he stood there for several moments, as if trying to decided something before he simply said “Goodnight” and went to lay down on the couch. 

 

I woke up in the middle night, sweating because I was so hot. Artemis still laid with me, her back pressed against my side; heat radiating off her large, furred body.  I reached for my bag which was beside me and fished out my water bottle, sighing when I found out it was empty. Artemis grunted in protest as I shimmied out of my sleeping bag and walked inside the house to steal one of my friend’s water bottles. 

 

I passed Rick’s sleeping shape in the living room and turned to head upstairs but I saw a water bottle sitting on the kitchen counter. “Carl are you ok?” I heard Rick ask, turning around I saw him get up from the couch and walk over.  He stopped when he entered the kitchen and just like, stared at me. I looked down at my exposed chest, thinking I had something on me or something but Rick just said "You're...you look different then the last time I saw you." I didn't say anything as he walked and stood right in front of me. I stood there, unable to move, entranced as Rick extended a hand and traced the hills and valley of my skin and muscles gently with a finger.  "You're so...beautiful" Rick said with the same reverence as someone touching something holy.  I shivered as Rick's gentle finger accidentally brushed against my nipple but the trace was broken as a loud snore ripped though the silence.  Rick flinched back and pulled his finger away as if I burned him and looked away; unsure of what to say I just grabbed the water bottle and walked back to the backyard, more confused than ever.    



	9. Chapter 9

I laid awake in the early morning light, watching my breath leave in puffs in smoke; fall was definitely heavy in the air. I couldn’t help but think about what happened last night but the more I thought about the more confused I became.  I decided to get up, nothing was going to happen or change laying here and Artemis needed breakfast; it was best to feed her fresh meat instead of relying on our supplies, so if things got really bad then we had a plan B and backup food for her. I took the small bag that we used to carry hunted animals and walked out of the backyard with my bow, arrows and my girl.

 

The woods wasn’t that far from the little town and game was plentiful here, small animals of course. I got a squirrel in a tree and as it fell to the ground Artemis walked over, pulled the arrow out from it’s body and swallowed it in two bites. I flinched as Artemis suddenly snarled in a seemingly random direction before she clawed her way up a tree; grasping the trunk  ten feet off of the ground since none of the branches could support her two hundred or so pounds.  

 

I turned in the direction she snarled and sure enough two walkers where shambling towards us. I easily shot one between the eyes easily before pulling out the long knife I carried with me. I didn’t want to completely rely on my bow, tools and equipment end up breaking after all so I wanted to make sure I kept my “melee skills up to par” so Louis says.

 

I walked toward the walker and shoved it hard with my free hand before driving the knife into its skull as it tried to get up. I wiped the blade on it’s tattered shirt with satisfaction as a loud thud said that Artemis got down from the tree. “I’ve never seen you do that girl...is it because you don’t know where home is anymore?” I asked out loud to her as if she could answer me while she cautiously sniffed the two walkers. Artemis made a grunting sound, seemingly in response, before padding away to investigate a small sound that sounded like another squirrel.

 

About an hour or so later I walked back to the house; Rick was sitting on the front steps and when he saw me, he jumped to his feet and angrily said “Carl where have you been?” “A tiger needs to eat; or would you rather she just snack on you?” I snapped, Rick’s attitude and tone instantly putting on me on the defensive before I even knew what was going on.

 

“Carl you didn’t tell me or anyone where you went, you could have been hurt or-” Rick started saying. “Oh now you care? Did you care four years ago?” I said nearly shouting. Rick sighed and closed his eyes, trying to make himself calm down “Carl listen, I was just worried about you; I just got you back I don’t want to lose you again” he said in a softer, gentler voice. “I’m fine” I said  shoving past him to find Louis so we can turn my hunted animals animals into meat and then dry and salt some for later.

 

As I was eating breakfast, a can of creamed corn, Louis, Ed and Eve walked into the kitchen with Louis holding the map. “So we have an issue Carl” Louis was saying “Daryl told us that the plan we have: to follow a river downstream until we reached the ocean, has some issues.  The woods will quickly become grasslands with farms and towns; it will be very exposed.  Plus the journey to the ocean would take about two days in the back of the jeep, judging from the distances on the map. The issue was that we didn’t have enough gas for the trip.”

 

“I still think we should still try, at the ocean we can live off of fish and I doubt that biters can swim so we’ll be safe on one side” Louis continued “We have enough food for the big girl, especially after your hunt this morning, that if we leave now we can make it even if we do need to walk for a bit.” “I don’t know Louis I think we should head north and follow the woods, it’s a lot more protected” Eve countered “Plus the whole ocean idea is just a gamble, we have no idea what we’re going to find there...what if other people have had the same idea you’ve had and now it's a death trap?”

 

Louis turned me “What do you think, lad?” “I think we should ask Rick and Daryl what they know, they probably have a lot more useful information” Ed said instead “If you want I can ask Daryl.” I ignored Ed and said “There is a lot of game in these woods around here, let’s just sit on this and think about it carefully” I said, not wanting to make a choice “We don’t have to decide anything today, just within the week or so.” Louis nodded “Alright and yeah maybe I’ll ask the other two guys what they know.” “I’ll help with Daryl” Ed volunteered quickly.  

 

A while later I was in the backyard combing through Artemis's fur, looking for ticks, as Rick came out, holding the scabbard of Michonne’s sword. “Carl I want you to have this” Rick said, holding out the sword to me “It has better reach than your knife, it’ll keep you safer.” My first instinct was to protest, to say that I didn’t need it...but he was right.  “Thanks” I said as I took it, Rick nodded “Michonne was completely self taught, you should practice with it also so you know how to use it”. I nodded again and Rick stood there for an awkward moment before walking away.

 

-

 

“Carl can you play us a song?” Ed asked that night, after dinner, holding out the violin to me “Eve and I checked the neighborhood so we should be safe.” I nodded and took the violin and the bow, playing the first thing that popped into my head.  

 

When I started playing Rick turned to look at me from the couch where he was eating with Daryl. Rick stared at me proudly the entire time I played and I actually kind of liked it for some reason; not that I needed his approval or anything but it was still nice to have. Encouraged by Rick’s reaction I counted playing for a while, playing about five songs until Rick nudged Daryl and they both went upstairs.

 

I watched them go, I was actually offended that Rick wanted to spend time with Daryl instead of listening to me play.  “I’m done” I said as I finished the song I was playing. “That was nice” Eve said with a smile. Louis looked out the window “We should hunt a little more, we have about half an hour of daylight left and we should stock up just in case.” “That’s a good idea” Ed nodded “You guys go ahead, I’m a little tired” I lied.

 

My friends left to go hunting and Artemis went with them, no doubt a little bored and restless. I however made my way upstairs, wanting to know what was so important that Rick and Daryl left in the middle of my song.  I came to a closed door and I pressed my ear against it

 

“Rick what’s going on?” I heard Daryl say. “I...Daryl...I don’t know what’s going on” Rick was saying “I’m having these thoughts.” “What are you talking about?” I heard Daryl ask. “Last night...Carl just looked so beautiful...I’m having very inappropriate thoughts each time I look at him.” “What kind of thoughts?” Daryl asked. “I...he was standing there without a shirt on and...after he left...I had some self love...Am I a bad person?”

 

“No you just really miss him so your body it just...it's fine Rick" Daryl said.  I stood there, staring at the door, because I pulled away I couldn't hear them anymore. I walked back downstairs, very confused and if I was being honest

 

A little turned on.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up, cuddled against Atremis’s warm back since it was getting colder by the day, but for obvious reasons we couldn’t light and maintain a fire. We left the town about a week ago and were deep inside the Appellation Mountains.

 

Louis finally settled on the mountains rather than going to the ocean since there would be a lot more unknowns going to the ocean; the mountains were a lot more familiar to us since we’ve spent the past few years here. We’ve never been this far north however. We were about four days walk from our cabin and now we were in unfamiliar territory. 

 

We spent an entire day pushing the Jeep back to the cabin after it ran out of gas and another day inside the cabin since Mom, Michonne and Maggie didn’t have any heavy winter clothes for the mountains.  The three ladies joined us in town the day after that night happened with Rick. Shane died from his wounds and turned, but they weren’t expecting it since they thought he would be fine; when Glenn went to check on him, he was bitten also.

 

It was good and bad that they were around since there was safety in numbers but they all looked sideways at Atremis and I, after all, they thought she was a vicious man-killer. It has led to more than a few fights, especially between Rick and my mom. To try to keep tensions to a minimum I started keeping my distance from them. Michonne let he keep her sword though which was nice; she my favorite of the three.

 

Food was scarce, since there wasn’t a lot of game anymore, which was the entire reason we left the mountains in the first place. There wasn’t any large towns this deep into the mountains either so we really couldn’t scavenge. Occasionally there was a town, although it usually little more than a truck stop: a few shops, a gas station, a couple of hotels, a few houses and a mechanic was usually all there was. A town rarely had more than eighty homes so we usually spent a day or do getting all we could find before moving on. 

 

The towns were completely empty, even of walkers, the running theory was that people simply left when the new shipments of food and stuff didn’t show up. It would explain why we didn’t find full cupboards like in the town near the cabin.

 

“Where are you going?” I heard Ed ask behind me. “Hunting” came the gruff reply. I rolled my eyes, Ed was still trying so hard to get into Daryl’s pants and Daryl was having none of it; Daryl never said no to Ed though, I think he was too nice. Underneath Daryl’s rough exterior he was actually a really nice guy. “Can I go too?” I whispered, sitting up. Daryl grunted in confirmation so I started getting dressed.

 

“So listen Carl” Ed whispered as we followed Daryl since he was a better tracker than I was “I have an idea.” I looked at Ed and he went on “Let me suck you off while Daryl watches” I rolled my eyes “Ed relax, if Daryl is interested in you then it’ll happen if he isn’t that no matter what to do nothing will happen.” “So is that a no?” he asked. “Well I mean if you want to blow me then sure go ahead.  I’ll even undo my pants for you if you want, but I don’t like an audience” I answered.

 

We spent most of the dawn and morning hunting, getting two rabbits before going back to the camp site were we slept. By now everyone was up and getting ready for the day. We walked passed everyone and headed for the small river to wash off the woods. “Hey you know what I forgot to tell you?” Ed said to me as we walked “Your dad found my jockstraps.” “Yeah? And what happened?” I asked; Ed wore jockstraps every so often when he was feeling frisky and he actually called them his ‘fuck me pants’ cause he was so original.

 

When Ed and I first started messing around we did it in secret cause we weren’t sure how Louis and Eve would react. Whenever Ed was feeling frisky he wore a pair of his jockstraps and made sure I knew about it. A jockstrap gave me unhindered access to him, allowing him and I do get right down to business without needing to fully take off clothing. Honestly the sight of them still gets me aroused even though we hadn’t used that code since Louis walked in on us and the four  of us had a long talk about it Ed and I.  “And he just seemed really interested is all, I just thought it was weird” Ed shrugged. I nodded, agreeing with him “Maybe don’t wear your straps around him” I chuckled.

 

I agreed to stand watch as Daryl, Ed, Louis and Rick bathed, the girls would bathe separately for privacy, someone need to stand watch while the others got clean.  Shampoo and body wash were fairly plentiful still so we actually bathed; no one wanted a walker to sneak up on them as they closed their eyes to shampoo their hair. 

 

I kept an eye on the woods, turning every so often to look behind me but I couldn’t help that my eyes kept going to Rick. His chest was chiseled and his body was really nice, I watched as water flowed down it. I quickly looked away as we made eye contact.

 

Louis and Ed barley even got wet, and were out of the river in a minute flat since the water was so cold; Daryl followed soon after leaving me and Rick alone. “Carl if you want to bathe I can keep watch” Rick offered. I shook my head “No its ok, I’ll take a shower a little later once it’s a little warmer” I said.

 

About mid-afternoon I was in the river with Atremis as she splashed in the swallows, trying to catch the small fish that darted around; I preferred her to watch me over anyone since she was the only one I trusted completely.  Even so I was quick with the washing and titled my head back to shampoo my long hair so I wouldn’t have to close my eyes. After I rinsed off I was surprised to see Rick sitting on top of the lookout rock. “I’m just keeping watch for you” he explained, not looking at me. “I told you I didn’t need it! I don’t need you” I shouted and dived behind a rock so wouldn’t see my nakedness. Rick’s face downturned, clearly feeling hurt, but he got up and walked away without saying anything more.

 

That evening, as I was in the woods using the restroom, I saw Daryl and Rick walking past; they didn’t see me since I was behind a tree and Atremis was a little up the hill trying to see if she can coax a squirrel out of its hole. I watched them go and decided to follow, curious as to what they were up too.

 

I followed them for a while until they arrived at a clearing and I became angry when Rick turned around, got on his knees, fished out Daryl’s dick and started to suck on it. I don’t exactly know why but jealousy burned like a wildfire in my chest. 

 

I walked away, not watching to watch, but I seethed the entire way; angry and jealous. Daryl needed to be taught a lesson, I ignored the small voice in the back of my head that told me I was over-reacting. I thought of ways to get back at him, from stealing his socks to ripping holes in this clothes but none of them felt right, plus I only felt like this because of what he and Rick are doing. I smiled to myself as I thought of a plan.

 

I went back and waited on a fallen log, far enough away that Daryl and Rick shouldn’t be suspicious, but far enough away that I’d be able to intercept them. I didn’t have to wait long, maybe ten minutes. To keep myself busy I checked Atremis for ticks so it wasn’t like I was waiting for them, plus she needed to be checked anyway. Thankfully she didn’t have any.

 

“Daryl lets go hunting, I think I saw deer tracks but you’re a better tracker than I am so I was looking for you but gave up” I said as Daryl and Rick approached. “Maybe I can come too, I’m not a bad hunter as you have seen” Rick said quickly, I glanced at him and he said “…Or I can wait back at camp for you guys” he said before walking away.

 

“So where are those deer tracks?” Daryl asked as Rick left. “This way” I said before going in a random direction. “So Daryl, it must be so…frustrating to be so constantly…sexually unfulfilled” I said casually as we walked. Daryl stopped walking and looked at me without even saying anything so I went on “You’re a bottom aren’t you? A bottom forced to play top but all you want is someone to just use you huh? That’s why you’ve been turning down Ed, because you already top for Rick and you don’t want to do it anymore” I said.  I was going out on a limb here but everything made sense if I was right, after all not many people would turn down sex, especially if the other person is just throwing themselves at them and there was no strings attached. 

 

Daryl looked around, as if an answer would be written on the trees around us. I undid the button on my pants and the zipper before pulling them down a bit to show my flaccid dick as I said “If I’m wrong then go ahead and walk away, we’ll forget this ever happened but if I’m right then…I want to help you” I said in a soft voice. Daryl looked around the woods one more time, eyeing Atremis as she groomed herself, as if she would tell anyone what was going to happen, before he got on his knees and started to suck, holding my dick off to the side he started to kiss and lick my balls. I closed my eyes, Daryl was far better at this then Ed as he had a few years of experience.

 

Daryl coaxed my dick to become hard using his tongue on my balls, my dick started leaking pre even though it was never touched.  As Daryl sucked and licked, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tube of lube. He placed it on the ground before taking off his pants and letting them fall around his ankles to easily reach them if a walker comes. I watched as Daryl put some lube onto his fingers and spread it over his opening. “Ready?” he asked in a husky voice. “The real question is, are you ready?” I asked with a smirk “I won’t go easy on you, in fact I haven’t any…fun for about a week and a half and it’s been too cold to…to do it…myself.

 

“Good, go slow at first though ok? I’ve done this for a while” Daryl said as he got up and leaned against a tree, sticking out his ass and his hole glistening with lube. I got behind him and place a hand on his shoulder before directing my dick into his hole.

 

God he was so tight, it must have been months if not years since the last time this happened to him. “Are you in yet?” he panted. “Just over halfway” I said, trying to easy into him “Goddamn you’re so big” Daryl panted. It took about a good minute before I finally bottomed out, resting my balls on his ass.  

 

I wrapped my hand around his waist and played with his dick that was already leaking pre and fondling his heavy balls, waiting for him to adjust. I was so used to how open Ed was that I kind of forgot how big I actually was.

 

After a short while I got an idea and I started move my hips in a circular motion, looking for his sweet spot, I had no idea what the actual name was. I knew were Ed’s was so it couldn’t have been too different for Daryl; I smiled to myself as I heard Daryl grunt suddenly and his body actually convulsed as his knees buckled. “Damn, that white hair boy taught you well huh?” Daryl said through gritted teeth as I made small movements over that same spot at the side time I was pumping him with my hand, my fingers coated with the pre he was leaking.

 

“Stop teasing and just fuck me already” Daryl said after a few more seconds. I happily obliged and soon the forest was filled with the sound of slapping skin as my balls relentlessly beat Daryl’s ass from the force of my thrusts; it was almost, borderline, painful for me. Daryl tried his best to be quiet but really wasn’t working. I checked our surroundings often, to make sure nothing was creeping up on us.

 

I didn’t kiss Daryl but I rested my forehead on his shoulders and pressed my chest into his back. I blinked in surprised as I felt his dick throb in my hand after a couple of minutes and Daryl’s body shuddered again as his knees buckled. With Daryl’s climax though, this entire body tightened and it pushed me over the edge as well. A moment before I climax I pulled out of Daryl and pumped myself over the edge, my climax splashing all over Daryl’s crack and now slightly gaping hole.

 

Daryl rested against the tree, catching his breath before bringing his fingers to his ass and chuckling at my climax that was on his fingers. “Looks like I’ll be taking another bath before heading back to camp” he said as I put on my pants again.

 

“I’ll be heading back then” I said. “Hey Carl…if it’s alright with you…can we do this again sometime?” Daryl asked, not looking at me as he put on his own pants. I was surprised, I did this to get back at Daryl as some sort “I’m the Alpha male and you’re just a bitch” type of thing; he actually enjoyed it?

 

“I’ll see you back at camp” I replied without answering his question.


	11. Chapter 11

I walked with Artemis, pausing each time she did as she investigated a scent or sound but the snow made it difficult to track and everything was smooth, saying there was no game around here except for the smallest of creatures. There wasn’t that much snow on the ground, maybe about three inches, walking was still easy but if you weren’t careful you would get snow in your shoes.

I looked over my shoulder, about half a mile back everyone else was following us, the only person that seemed to be in good mood was Daryl, who walked beside me. He was still happy about what happened between us two days before even if nothing happened since and we really didn’t talk about it.  

Mom was wearing a large hiking backpack with Maggie and Michoone helping her along; Louis and Ed fashioned a makeshift baby carrier inside of the backpack with blankets.  Mom didn’t like the idea of putting a baby in a backpack but it was the only way to keep the baby warm. The baby didn’t seem to mind, with her head sticking out the back, that was only covered by a rain flap, to watch the scenery go by in the warmness of her shelter.  

I caught Ed’s eye but he looked away, with a group this small it was hard to keep secrets.  I didn’t tell him what happened between Daryl and I but he saw how Daryl acted around me now and just assumed the worst.

“We have to get somewhere fast, I don’t like the look of those clouds” Daryl said softly to the sky. “I hope it’s not more snow, but we should pick up the pace a bit” I said “I would kill to have the weather forecast.” Daryl nodded and that was the end of the conversation, settling into comfortable silence. We stumbled across a small cabin a little past lunch and decided to wait there, since the wind was starting to pick up and snow was falling; who knew when the next standing shelter was.  

 

“Alright so the girls and the baby can take the bedroom and the guys can sleep in the living room…unfortunately there isn’t another room large enough for the big girl and Carl” Louis said.  I nodded “I’ll head back outside, Daryl and I saw a cave a little ways back, Artemis and I will head there.” “Carl I’d feel better if you stayed with us” Rick said. “And trap you all with a ‘wild’ animal? No its ok.” I said as I went back outside, leaving everyone else behind. If I was being honest I was still a little bitter of Artemis being thought of as dangerous.  

The cave wasn’t that far and even though it wasn’t super deep it was enough to protect from the wind. I set down my stuff and went back out to gather firewood. When I got out of the cave I smiled and nodded to Eve who was standing there with full hands “We found some more blankets inside the cabin, here” she said as I took them from her hands. “Thanks” I said as I went back inside the cave and set the blankets down near my stuff before they got wet with snow.

“You have food right?” she asked as she petted Artemis. “Yeah, stop worrying about me I’ll be fine. You should probably go back, your brother is probably stuck in his jacket again and Louis is just there laughing at him” I said and chuckled as Eve rolled her eyes and walked away, knowing I was probably wasn’t too far from the truth.

“Carl” I heard a voice say on my second trip to gather firewood, so far only really able to gather sticks and small branches. “What Rick?” I asked as he approached me with his backpack. “Carl I really, really, don’t like the idea of you spending the night by yourself so I was thinking maybe I can-” Rick started to say but I cut him off. “I’ll be fine, the cold will make the walkers slow and easy targets” I said.

“I also think we need to have a sit-down and just talk, Carl. We need to work through this” Rick went on. I didn’t say anything, just dumped the sticks and branches onto my small pile of firewood. “Carl I’m sorry-“ Rick started to say but I wheeled around to look at him “Sorry? Well sorry doesn’t sweeten my tea!” Rick blinked at me and I realized that no one outside my circle of friends would even know what that means. “Just saying ‘sorry’ doesn’t make me feel any better” I explained as I walked past him to gather more firewood.

Rick followed me, silently, as I walked through the woods.  We came across a frozen river, which was surprising because it hasn’t been snowing for more than a couple of days, it must have been slow moving.  I was about to turn around when I saw a few fallen trees, no thicker than my legs and about my height, if I could get those, my fire would burn for most of the night!

I looked up and down the river, not liking the idea of walking on ice but the only thing around was a small shack where people could rent fishing boats and a small dock where the boats would cast off from. “Carl, please don’t” Rick said, as if reading my thoughts. I stepped onto the ice and jumped up in place, the ice didn’t even so much as groan but I was still on the river bank. “Carl, what happens if you fall in?” Rick said as I took another careful step.

I flinched as a small animal, might have been a rodent or a rabbit or something I wasn’t sure, darted from behind me and Artemis barreled after it. She stopped dead in her tracks though as the ice protested under her weight as she went to the middle, chasing after the animal. Artemis sprinted for her life as the ice started cracking, I couldn’t react that fast though and all I could do was blink as my body was plunged into ice water.

The shock was like being punched in the stomach and my body tried to breathe in as it felt my legs get wet in preparation for going underwater but instead, I got a lung full of water and the world was fading fast. I tried to swim to the surface but the layers of clothes I was wearing and the fact that I had water in my lungs sapped all of my strength and I watched the surface slowly move away from me.

I woke up coughing, it was the worst feeling in the world, like trying to throw up while you had a runny nose as you were choking.  I was laying on my side as I coughed up water, when I could finally breathe somewhat normally again I looked up and saw Rick leaning over me on his knees. “Oh my God Carl you’re alive, I was so worried” he said wrapped me up in a hug. 

It was then that I felt the fabric wrapped around me, I wasn’t wearing my clothes anymore. Instead I wrapped up in a thin blanket, like the type older people draped over their legs as they sat.  “I think it belong to the owners, I found it folded up neatly in the back” Rick said as he saw my face, gesturing to the open doors of the back door that had a lot of fishing and boating supplies, everything from fishing rods to boat fuel to bait and tackle to spare engines. “Sorry but I had to get you out of your clothes, they were almost icing over as I dragged you in here.”

“How long have I been out?” I asked. “I don’t know but my arms are sore from doing CPR on you” Rick answered, looking at the ice on the windows made it near impossible to see outside but it wasn’t dark yet; however the howling wind was clearly audible. “You stay here I’m going to go back to the cave and get all of our stuff” Rick said. I nodded, not really having any other choice. As Rick left I cuddled against Artemis's warm fur, slightly shivering.

“There’s a storm brewing outside, I went back to the cave to get your stuff and the cabin to get some more food for us, we’ll have to hunker down here for the night.  I couldn’t carry you back.” Rick said as he came back in with our backpacks some time later.  “Thanks for saving me” I said as he shook off the snow from his jacket and shoes. “Carl I’d do anything for you” he immediately replied.

I put on some of my clothes but the clothes that got wet was the warmest I had, so while I wasn’t shivering anymore I wasn’t that warm either. We couldn’t light a fire so dinner cold, a can of peaches, some beef jerky, a chocolate bar and some trail mix.  

 

Rick and I ate in silence and even though I didn’t say anything, he went to the other side of the small shop and rolled out his sleeping bag. “Carl if you need anything, please just ask ok” Rick said as I settled down into my own sleeping bag “Especially if you’re cold.” “Thanks Rick” I said and actually meant it.

The fishing/boating shop wasn’t warm to begin with and the blizzard sucked all of the heat from the small building very shortly after sun down; even Artemis was curled up like a house cat instead of sprawled out like she usually slept.  “Rick” I said softly, shivering. “Yeah?” he said in a deep, gruff voice heavy with sleep. I couldn't say anything, I was too proud to ask for his help.  When I didn’t say anything he just said “There is room in my bag for two, it’ll be a tight squeeze but we should fit.  

I got up and walked over to Rick’s bag, unzipping it to get inside and crawling in.  It was warm inside from Rick’s body heat but it was a fairly tight fit as he warned; we’d have to spoon to fit or sleep back to back. I chose back to back but Rick protested that my chest needed to be warm and he pulled my arm over his chest; I had to get close and spoon him so he didn’t dislocate my shoulder.  I was too cold to protest though as I immediately basked in his warmth.  

Rick’s scent was musky and masculine and since I was so close to him, it was the only thing I could smell, it nearly made my head swim as if I was drunk. My nose was a hair’s breadth away from the back of Rick’s neck and I cuddled closer against his back, drinking in his scent,  pressing my body into his. Rick responded by placing a hand over mine which rested on his stomach, as if cuddling me back. 

 

My body, apparently, liked what was happening as well and I could feel myself becoming erect. I didn’t know what to do, the sleeping bag was too small for me to move away. I moved my hips slightly to avoid stabbing him in the ass like I was currently but it didn’t help, in fact it made it worse since now my tip was right between his cheeks; I could feel it poking toward his hole.  

 

As I laid there trying to figure what the hell to do, I blinked as I felt Rick arch his back so he was pressing his ass into me. Did he do it on purpose? He was probably asleep and didn’t know that he was doing. All doubt flew out of my mind though as Rick started bend and unbend his back, as if doing a weird dance, causing his ass to rub against me like a hotdog on buns. Literally. 

 

Logic and reason withered away as my erection grew and I begin thinking with my ‘other’ head in spite of myself. I don’t even know what happened but suddenly Rick was flat on his stomach and I was in a push up position over him, grinding my erection into his ass as Rick made slight whimpering noises. Rick however wasn’t passive, pushing his ass toward me in time with my grinding. 

 

Rick reached under him and undid his button before sliding his pants down so they were on his thighs. I grabbed the base of my dick and pressed it against his entrance without actually going in.  Rick gave a needy grunt and arched his back to press himself against me, as if to force me inside him.  “Carl” was all Rick said as he gave me a lap dance.  

 

I spat in my hand, since I had no lube, and Rick gasped as I slowly pushed my way inside.  “Slowly, slowly, you’re so big” Rick moaned.  I ignored him however and continued to push inside, I didn’t go any faster though, I wasn’t a total dick. Soon I was fully inside him, my balls resting against his ass.  I paused, allowing him to adjust, but he soon started to bend and unbend his back, already starting without me.  

 

I got down from the push-up position I was in, putting my weight on Rick, before pressing my nose against his neck. I wasn’t kissing him, just drinking in his masline, slightly musky scent. I start to carefully thrust, causing Rick to grunt each time I moved, soon however, I lost control.  The small shack was filled with slapping skin as my balls battered his ass with the momentum from each of my thrusts.  

 

Rick pushed back against me in time and was soon the loudest man I've ever slept with, even though I’ve only slept with two so far.  He was so loud that Artemis looked over at him, at what seemed to be annoyance for having woken her up.  “Shut up, you’re going to bring walkers” I said, covering his mouth with one hand.  He whined and raised his body, so he was resting on his knees and became even louder as I got the angle he wanted.  

 

“Rick I’m close” I said and in response he clenched his cheeks together and I only lasted for two more thrusts because of the sudden tightness.   I slammed myself to the hilt before collapsing on Rick as one of the strongest climaxes I’ve ever had rushed over me.  I wrapped my arms around his torso, as if he was a log in a middle of an ocean and the only thing keeping him afloat.  Rick continued to clench, as if trying to desperately hold to every drop I deposited into him. 

 

I laid on top of him, trying to catch my breath for about a full minute before I pulled out and rolled over.  We didn’t say a single word, I personally was in shock over what just happened but I couldn’t dwell on it for very long as sleep washed over me like a warm shower.  


End file.
